影變暗
by 6072
Summary: 「奇蹟世代」是6個人組成，這6人在帝光海軍分部立下許多功勞，然而這6人因為某些原因分道揚鑣其中3人分別到四皇旗下的海賊團，1人當上四皇之一，剩下2人，1人加入了有名的海賊團，另1人加入王下七武海的行列
1. 第1章

**前言**

火神大我是最近出名的海賊，他加入了前王下七武海之一木吉鐵平創立的誠凜海賊團，為了挑戰奇蹟世代，前往新世界

誠凜海賊團在新世界挑戰了海軍的幾個重要據點，懸賞金已突破上億貝里

某一天，他們看見報紙上刊登的新聞，火神的義兄冰室要在海軍本部馬林福特處刑

這時的冰室是四皇之一的陽泉海賊團的重要幹部。在某座島時遇到了一位尋找義弟火神下落的人，那人身穿一件漆黑的斗篷，只露出臉的下半部，上半部和頭髮被黑色的半臉面具及斗篷遮住。一問之下那人要抓火神獻給海軍。身為兄長為了保護弟弟與 那人戰鬥但戰敗，反被抓去獻給海軍，那人成為了王下七武海

誠凜聽聞消息立刻前往馬林福特，但停留在夏波帝諸島時，遇到身為海軍大將的阿列克斯，一問之下那名黑衣人是一位非常優秀的刺客，劍術也是世界第一，因為沉默寡言加上常常執行暗殺任務，被稱為「死神」，據說被盯上的目標就一定會死不然就是重傷。因為阿列克斯是海軍大將，就把他們趕去亞馬遜百合


	2. Chapter 2

**01**

誠凜一行人在亞馬遜百合遇到了身為王下七武海的桃井，波雅娜，d,五月，擁有迷戀果實能力還是情報販的桃井，就告訴一些情報給他們

「請問一下，新加入七武海的「死神」到底是誰？」

「死神的情報很難獲得，他的行踪不明，難以捉摸，我手上的情報也就只有亞力克斯大將告訴你們的，不過...」

「是什麼？」

「我推測「死神」是惡魔果實能力者」

「是什麼能力的果實？」

「這個就要問身為當事人的冰室囉〜」

「你怎麼知道他是能力者？」

「一般都是能力者打倒能力者不然就是熟練使用霸氣的人，更何況冰室是陽泉的重要幹部，實力自然也不弱」

桃井看著火神，讓火神很尷尬

「請問，為什麼一直盯著我？」

「嗯...因為你和某人很想」

「某人？」

「桐皇的王牌」

「疑？」

「總之，你們要去馬林福特，對吧？」

「是」

「到時候我也會去，不過那時就是敵人囉〜我只能幫到這裡了」

 **薩爾西法附近海域**

海軍中將春日站在甲板上面對另一艘船上七武海的死神

「馬力喬亞下達緊急召集令，請你來到這艘軍艦上，死神」

死神的船惡魔號上引起一陣騷動，船員瞪著海軍，海軍被他們瞪的瑟瑟發抖

「春日中將，他們...」

「啊〜他們可不是普通人，是薩爾西法的產物「惡魔」」

「薩爾西法全島被黑暗籠罩，生物非常兇猛，並非海軍管轄地帶，雖然有嘗試上去過，不過下場都很慘，這些「惡魔」都是好戰份子，小心別被他們弄死」

死神抬手意示安靜，惡魔停止騷動

「春日中將，請明日再來，我還有事尚未處理完」

「死神，不想被剝奪稱號就一定要來」

惡魔號慢慢駛向薩爾西法，消失在迷霧中

同一時間，桐皇海賊團和洛山海賊團相聚

「大輝，你對這件事怎麼看？」

「啥〜要開戰就讓他們開戰啊〜關我什麼事」

「我對新的七武海「死神」有興趣」

「我才不管，能贏我的人只有我自己」

「這次的戰爭會很有趣呢〜可別讓我失望囉〜死神」

「你該不會想召入你旗下吧」

「呵呵〜如果有趣的話」


	3. 第3章

**02**

 **戰前2小時**

死神搭著軍艦來到海軍本部馬林福特，他被帶到一個房間

在這房間裡聚集了王下七武海

掠奪果實的灰崎，巴索拉，祥吾

線線果實的花宮，德拉，真

植物果實的實渕，柯拉，玲央

獵豹果實的葉山，拉克，小太郎

鑽石果實的根武谷，喬克，永吉

迷戀果實的桃井，波雅娜，d，五月

以及身分不明的死神

「呦〜這位就是新的七武海「死神」囉〜」

花宮陰森的笑了一下

「這次戰爭也是因你而起，誰叫你把陽泉的冰室抓來，不過日子終於不會無聊了〜」

灰崎在一旁附和，舔著手咧嘴笑了

「好了好了〜等下還有戰爭呢〜海軍有特別交代什麼嗎？」

實渕緩和一下氣氛

「玲央姐，大玩特玩可以嗎？」

葉山興奮的左搖右晃

「可以，只要不波及到海軍，基本上他們不會特別阻止你」

「哼，明明已經是洛山的人了，卻還保有七武海的稱號，你們3個」

「有什麼關係，花宮。不過木吉真可惜，竟然退出七武海」

「你們3個是聽從赤司的命令才來的吧〜不然你們根本不理海軍」

「灰崎醬，怎麼能這麼說呢〜好歹我們來啦〜我們可不想錯過精彩好戲呢〜」

「哼〜」

 **另一房間**

海軍3大將和元帥正在開會

「報告，王下七武海已全數到齊」

「好，各位，2小時後戰爭就會開始，作戰方案...」

開完會後阿列克斯來到了囚房

「給你一個消息，前幾天我遇到大我了，他已經聽聞消息，他會來這裡」

「什麼！」

冰室睜大雙眼激動的看著阿列克斯

「妳為什麼不阻止他？」

「我雖然身為他的老師，不過我現在是大將的身份，我沒有阻止他的義務，不過就算我阻止了，他還是會來」

「那個笨蛋...」

「好了，我只能說到這了，接下來只能看命運了」

「命運嗎？」


	4. 第4章

**03**

 **2小時後**

海軍全員戒備，元帥虹村站在冰室身旁，嚴肅的盯著海面，3大將坐在下方的椅子上，七武海們站在下一層

這時海上霧氣瀰漫，只能看見船隻的身影

突然，哨台上的海軍發現船隻的身影

「報告，前方出現許多船隻」

霧散去後出現3大艘陽泉的海賊船，身旁跟著許多小型海賊船隻

「好...好大，比軍艦還要大2倍」

「你們看船頭」

陽泉海賊團首領岡村站在船頭，身邊站了重要幹部們，岡村拿起擴音蟲

「海軍們，為了避免戰爭，請你們把冰室還給我們，還有把死神交出來」

虹村也拿起擴音蟲

「我們海軍絕不向海賊低頭，我們沒有理由聽從海賊的命令」

「那就只好開戰了，開砲」

「碰！碰！碰！」

數千顆炮飛向海軍，海軍也開砲還擊，但仍有幾千顆炮從天而降

海軍大將火神，克維爾，富太使用熔岩把攻擊全部擋下，還朝陽泉使出攻擊

「熔岩流星」

巨大的熔岩正準備砸向岡村時，岡村製造出一根巨大的鐵棒，像棒球一樣把熔岩打回去

這時，死神站出來從背上拔出一把大黑刀，灰崎故意一臉驚訝

「你要出手啊〜新人，讓我們瞧瞧你的實力」

死神輕輕揮一下刀，一道冰藍色的光襲向熾熱的熔岩。頓時，巨大的熔岩被切成2半落入海中

「這...這是」

「你們看，是七武海的死神把熔岩砍成2半」

火神大將感嘆

「這就是死神的實力嗎...不愧是世界第一劍豪」

阿列克斯笑了笑從椅子上站起來

「速戰速決，免得他們搞出一些策略」

阿列克斯化作一道光出現在陽泉海賊團上頭，雙手比了個手槍

「閃光流星群」

光在阿列克斯周圍形成細小的針，沖向下方的所有海賊船

「千層牆」

幹部之一的劉偉用餅乾擋下來，但除主艦外其他船已被擊沉

「餵！下巴猩猩，2號和3號船被擊沉，1號可不能出事」

「我知道...餵！下巴猩猩是什麼？還有紫原還在睡覺嗎？」

「下巴猩猩就是你。如果紫原醒了的話早就不是這種情況」

副首領福井在一旁提醒

在此同時，戰況會透過影像電話蟲播映在夏波帝諸島事先準備好的大型螢幕，人民和記者都可以知道

「這...這就是戰爭」

「海軍的2大將都出手了，可是陽泉的王牌"奇蹟世代"中擁有最強防禦的紫原還未現身」

在他們不遠處，四皇的桐皇和秀德以及知名的娛樂海賊團海常也正在觀看戰況

「唔哇〜這就是大將的實力嗎〜小真，你們奇蹟的紫原為什麼還不出現？」

「船沉了他就會出現的說」

「疑？其他人他不管嗎？」

「哼，高尾你太天真了，紫原是只顧零食的人，其他人存不存在他都無所謂」

「小綠間說的沒錯，紫原就是這樣的人」

「欸〜我原本很期待呢〜」

「餵！綠間，赤司那傢伙在哪？」

「我哪知道」

青峰打了一個哈欠，慵懶的問

「你們覺得誰會贏？」

「海軍也就只有這點實力而已，當然是小紫原囉〜」

「我認為陽泉的勝算比較大，畢竟紫原的防守可是我們之中最強的」

「也是啦〜不過我總覺得沒那麼簡單，赤司他老爸和虹村不是還沒出手嗎，還有那個死神也不簡單啊〜」

「什麼嘛〜死神不是一個劍豪而已嗎〜又不是能力者，小青峰擔心太多了」

「不，黃瀨，至今為止死神的資料一直都是個謎，不代表他不是能力者，另外他有可能是霸氣很強的人」

「還有他的劍術應該超越黃瀨了，但紫原那傢伙認真起來可不是鬧著玩的」

「小真，你認為死神是能力者嗎？」

「可能這場戰爭就會揭曉了，說不定還有他的真實身份」

所以人都聽到綠間的話，認真的看著螢幕


	5. 第5章

**04**

在1號船上的岡村觀察了戰況，海賊們大部分已從海水中爬上岸，高喊著

「各位兄弟們，進攻！」

海賊們紛紛拿起武器，沖向海軍，海軍也開始反擊，虹村高喊

「巨人族先攻擊上岸的海賊，剩下的人攻擊躲過巨人的海賊」

3大將在下方討論

「你們說要先擊沉主艦嗎？」

「奇蹟世代的紫原還沒出現，是在計畫些什麼嗎？」

「徵臣，你呢？」

一直沒參與討論的赤司徵臣正抱臂沉思，2位大將都在等他，畢竟赤司家族的頭腦很強，總想出一些相當有效率的計畫，終於

「先把主艦擊沉，逼出紫原，再按照元帥的計畫處決冰室」

「好〜看我的，熔拳」

一顆有熔岩組成的龐大拳頭揮向陽泉的主艦

「餵！下巴猩猩，這次可不是一根棒子打回去那麼簡單啊〜」

「我知道，但是陽泉海賊團著名的是擁有絕佳的防禦力，雖然我們比不上紫原，但也不能小看」

「鋼鐵盾牌」

「糯米防護層」

「千層牆」

岡村他們合力擋下熔岩，但阿列克斯出來補刀

「雖然這樣做不符合我的原則，但是沒辦法」

「閃光流星群」

在防禦快被摧毀時，一個聲音吸引了所有人的注意

「辰〜也〜」

他們發現一艘海賊船，上頭旗幟裡的骷髏頭上的帽子繡著圖案

「那...那是」

「是誠凜海賊團」

虹村生氣的轉頭罵了火神富太

「富太，為什麼你兒子會出現在這裡？」

火神大將憤怒的大喊

「大我！」

火神在船上大喊

「冰室，我來了，我們誠凜來救你了〜」

冰室現在的心情很激動，因為自家的夥伴要救自己而賭上性命，就連火神也一樣

「大我，你為什麼要來？這裡可不是你該來的地方，快回去」

「不要，從那刻起我們就是兄弟，我不會看著你被海軍處死」

「大我，你...」

「別讓他們靠近，開砲」

「砰！砰！砰！」

火神把手變成老虎的形態

「虎爪」

把飛來的砲彈切開爆炸

經過砲台瞬間跳上砲台用「虎爪」摧毀，奔向處刑台

「火神，別一個人衝出去...真是的，那個笨蛋，小金井和水戶部你們追上去」

一道冰藍色的光芒沖向陽泉，把防禦壁擊碎

「岡村！」

「福井！」

「劉！」

煙霧散去，一個紫發的人站在岡村他們面前，擋下了攻擊

「敦！」

這個人就是奇蹟世代的紫原

灰崎舔舔手露出邪惡的笑容

「主角終於現身了」

紫原拿出一根棒棒糖往嘴裡塞

「啊〜灰仔」

死神又砍了一刀，紫原奮力阻擋，凶狠的瞪著他

「好痛耶〜就是你把室仔交給海軍的吧〜我要碾暴你」

「只關心零食的你為什麼會關心冰室？」

「因為室仔對我很好，都會給我零食吃」

「你還是老樣子，一點都沒變，如此天真」

「疑？我們見過嗎？」

「才過一年的時間就把我忘了，果然是小孩子個性的紫原君」

在夏波帝諸島的綠間，青峰，黃瀨臉色非常震驚

「這個稱呼方式...」

「只有一個人會這麼做...」

「難道是...」

在紫原震驚的臉色面前，死神拿下面具露出那張冷漠，蒼白的面容

「...黑仔」


	6. 第6章

**05**

在夏波帝諸島的桐皇，海常，秀德看見自家王牌的臉色非常好奇，畢竟能讓他們露出這種表情是很少見的，綠間推了推眼鏡

「他是黑子，庫洛希斯，d，哲也」

青峰改了他慵懶的形象，像綠間一樣嚴肅

「他是我們奇蹟世代的最後一名成員，如同影子般存在」

「小黑子的刺客技術是我們當中最好的，是我們專用的刺客」

這樣的消息讓在場的所有人非常吃驚

「他是奇蹟世代！」

「他就是最後一位成員嗎？」

今吉露出他的招牌微笑

「原來如此，曾有傳聞奇蹟世代的最後一名成員很神秘，除了你們以外，根本就沒有人見過他的真面目，而且他的刺客技術是世界第一，看來被赤司保護的很好呢〜」

在船上的赤司自然也看到這一幕

「...哲也」

「黑仔，你為什麼站在政府這一邊？」

「你現在應該顧慮你自己，這裡是戰場，赤司君教你的你該不會忘了吧？」

「赤仔教的我沒忘」

黑子跳上處刑台，拿著他的大黑刀指著冰室

「從現在開始，你的一舉一動都將決定冰室的生死，紫原君」

「室仔！黑仔，就算是你我也會碾暴你」

「有能力就來吧」

「辰也！」

火神大我一直沖向處刑台，這時

「大家別過來」

「辰也...」

「冰室...」

「這傢伙你們是打不過他的，他是惡魔果實能力者」

「什麼！」

「死神是能力者...」

「不可能，黑仔那時並不是能力者，室仔！」

「是真的，敦，他...」

黑子把刀抵在冰室的脖子上

「想要重要之人活著，請你閉上嘴巴」

「辰也！」

「紫原敦，現在你的回答決定冰室是死在我手上還是海軍手上」

「辰也，我來救你」

地上冒出許多藤蔓形成牢籠把火神困住，實渕走到他面前擋住去路

「可不會讓你過去毀了這齣戲」

出現在小金井及水戶部面前

「山貓果實的能力者，對吧？對吧？」

裡子他們

「木吉，來決勝負吧！」

陽泉

「花宮和灰崎，你們...」

「可不能讓你們稱心如意，我會很不爽的〜」

「哎呀〜聊一下再走嘛〜笨蛋，我怎麼可能說這種話呢〜」

虹村雖然在帝光時就認識黑子，但現在不明白他的意思

「黑子，你這是什麼意思？」

「元帥請放心，冰室遲早會死在這裡，只不過是死在誰手上而已，結果都是一樣的」

「哼，隨便你」

黑子戴上面具，語氣冰冷

「紫原敦，你真正想要的是什麼？」

「疑？當然是讓室仔回來啊〜」

「我問的是長遠的夢想」

「嗯...能永遠吃到零食」

「只有這個嗎？為什麼要讓冰室回到陽泉？」

「因為室仔對我...」

紫原還沒說完就被死神打斷

「很溫柔，對吧？你的意思是奇蹟世代對你不好」

「不是，大家都對我...」

「愚蠢的理由，我要聽的是真心話」

死神把刀抵緊冰室的脖子，因為被抵緊的關係已經流出少許鮮血

死神依舊不為所動，看紫原的眼神非常冷漠，彷彿執行一項普通的任務而已

「黑仔為什麼露出這種表情？黑仔很重視生命，可是...」

「紫原敦，你還沒回答問題，你的真心話是什麼？」

死神眼裡閃過一道冷光，完全不把任何生命放在眼裡


	7. Chapter 7

**06**

「小黑子要小紫原說實話，小紫原好像沒說過謊吧」

「未免也太簡單了吧，哲」

綠間完全不這麼想，他心想

「紫原的個性就像小孩子，有時說真話，有時說謊言。不過在黑子面前說謊就像在赤司面前說謊是一樣的，一眼識破，黑子的觀察力是能夠和赤司比肩的，尤其在觀察人類方面更是出眾。紫原應該也知道這點」

「但就如紫原所言，黑子現在的個性與過去不符，重 視生命一直是黑子的原則。而且，為什麼他的皮膚這麼白？簡直跟屍體沒兩樣」

在船上的赤司也想到了相同的問題

「難道面前的哲也是假的，可是觀察力是沒辦法複製的。顯然，面前的哲也本真人無誤，難道是被操控」

黑子站在處刑台上俯視紫原。此時的紫原正在想黑子提出的問題，腦中回憶著與奇蹟世代的回憶以及陽泉的一切

「我喜歡奇蹟世代的大家也喜歡陽泉。我沒有像赤仔和峰仔一樣有野心，也不像綠仔和黃仔一樣有醫療技術和人緣。但他們對我很重要，黑仔也一樣」

「他們的願望是成為海賊王，那我就幫他們實現夢想」

「即使被騙了也無所謂？像利用完後拋棄一樣」

「沒關係，因為總有人是真正關心我的人」

所有人都聽見紫原發自內心的發言，他們驚訝奇蹟世代的紫原竟然會說出這種話

「這就是你的答案嗎？」

「嗯」

黑子拿開大刀，在所有海賊都放心下來瞬間，黑子拿刀砍向冰室

「冰室！」

「室仔！」

「辰也！」

冰室閉上雙眼，接受結果，但是遲遲未感受到痛楚，睜開雙眼看見刀離自己非常近，抬頭看著黑子一臉不解

「停...停住了」

「冰室還活著！」

黑子冷冷的看著虹村

「還給你們。不過我們的契約還未實施」

黑子看向正在與實渕纏鬥的火神

「他就是火神大我嗎...火神大將的兒子」

這時的虹村宣布行刑，站在冰室身旁兩側的劊子手舉起刀砍去

「糖衣」

紫原使用他的舔舔果實的能力把劊子手的身體定住，接著製造出星狀糖果

「星星飛鏢」

丟向虹村。赤司大將用「火拳」把飛鏢燒掉

「你的糖果是不可能贏過我的火焰」

「不愧是赤仔的老爸，果然麻煩」

「可惡，你不要妨礙我，七武海的實渕」

「呵呵〜那可不行，我現在的身份是七武海」

「政府的走狗」

「哎呀〜我可以當作是你最後的遺言」

「可惡」


	8. Chapter 8

**08**

「報告總帥，所有的準備已經就緒」

「好，啟動防禦壁」

城牆升起，把海賊們包圍在廣場

「海軍什麼時候撤退的？」

「這城牆好堅硬，炸彈炸不開」

在廣場上的紫原遇到了桃井，桃井把手上的鑰匙交給了他

「小紫，這是我從海軍那裡偷來的鑰匙，可以打開冰室身上的手銬，不過你要通過虹村前輩那一關」

「謝了，五月妞」

在紫原離開前，桃井叫住了他留了幾句話

「小紫，雖然我沒有權利干涉你們之間的競爭，不過我希望你能告訴赤司君」

「我們曾經一起渡過難關，看在前戰友的份上，我希望能讓溫柔的哲君回來，雖然不知道為什麼哲君變成這副模樣，我想請你們再次讓哲君露出溫柔的笑容」

「我知道了，我會告訴赤仔的」

「拜託了，小紫」

離開桃井後，紫原邊跑邊施展他的能力

「糖糖雨」

他把糖漿扔向高空，天空下起了糖漿雨，被淋到的人會被黏住，又製造了階梯通往處刑台

「哼，紫原這小子有進步嘛〜不過還是老樣子，對吧？黑子」

「...」

「唉〜連你也一樣」

「我可是海軍元帥，想在我眼下帶走冰室，要過我這一關」

虹村散全身發著金光，在紫原面前使用衝擊波

「即使是虹仔，我也要帶回室仔」

紫原的右手裹上糖漿，形成巨大手臂迎上衝擊波，衝擊力讓下方的處刑台倒塌，紫原趁機來到冰室身旁，解開手銬。赤司大將用火焰攻擊他們，打算把他們都燒了

冰與火引起大量霧氣

「冰矛」

從霧氣當中衝出3支冰制的長矛，赤司大將趕緊用火焰防禦

「他們躲在霧裡，打算趁機逃走」

霧氣散去顯現出他們往陽泉海賊船方向跑去

「敦，辛苦了」

「能救出室仔真是太好了，還好黑仔沒有殺你」

「餵！紫原他救出冰室了，我們趕緊離開」

福井向他身邊的岡村和劉報告

「我看到了，但是他們2個實在很難纏」

當岡村他們準備一鼓作氣攻擊灰崎和花宮時，他們卻轉身離去

「竟然被救走了，海軍在幹嘛」

灰崎非常不耐煩的抱怨

沒辦法，接下來要煩惱的就是海軍囉〜」

「哼，真不爽」

冰室和紫原合作無間的打倒擋在前方的海軍

「冰天大地」

冰迅速在地上漫延把大部分的海軍冰凍

「哼，你們2人只有這點程度而已，乳臭未乾的的小鬼們」

「熔拳」

「冰巨人」

熔岩和冰碰撞又一次引起大量的霧氣，冰室他們又消失在霧氣中

「火燈籠」

赤司大將用火焰攻擊，逼得他們不得不面對

「想逃跑，徵十郎和阿列克斯應該有教過"見聞色霸氣"吧」

火神大將舉著熔岩拳頭，咧嘴笑了

「雖然你是我那笨蛋兒子的哥哥，不過你和那笨蛋一樣是海賊，可惜了」

突然冰室倒在地上，讓他們都愣了許久

「室仔！」

「嘻嘻嘻〜射中了〜」

「花宮！」

「啊〜是你，我要碾爆你」

「別這樣嘛〜我可是盡到了七武海的職責，而且你們也逃不掉了，這場戰爭是海軍贏了〜」

「阿列克斯正在對付岡村嗎他們，赤司大將和火神大將在這裡對付你，以及七武海的其他人在對陽泉的海賊出手，你們還有勝算嗎？」

「奇蹟世代聚在一起的事情已經都過去了〜況且身為其中之一的刺客黑子也是七武海，你認為他會幫你嗎？哈哈哈哈」

「那可不一定」

一個沉穩的聲音闖入，打斷了所有人

「那艘船是...」

「是四皇的洛山海賊團！」

「那個人是赤司，辛瓦恩斯，d，徵十郎」

赤司走下船來到紫原他們面前，他每走一步就釋放出霸氣，一些沒辦法承受他的霸氣的人紛紛倒地

「赤仔」

「敦，把他帶走，剩下的我會處理」

「好〜謝了，赤仔」

紫原抱走受重傷昏迷的冰室，朝陽泉海賊船前進

「徵十郎，你這是什麼意思？」

「很簡單，這場戰爭就此結束，還要打的話，由我們洛山作對手」

「奇蹟世代不是已經解散了嗎？」

「我們之間的競爭還未結束，不會讓你們來攪局」

「你這小鬼」

「好了！」

虹村阻止了火神，走到赤司面前

「要是洛山有開戰的意思，我們也不會退縮」

「我知道」

虹村不在理會赤司，大聲宣布

「戰爭...就此結束了」

世界各地的媒體開始發送報紙傳送消息給世界各地的人們，人們歡欣鼓舞的慶祝海軍的勝利，陽泉的海賊們在洛山的協助下撤離馬林福特


	9. Chapter 9

**09**

回到亞馬遜百合的桃井和誠凜，火神緊張的問了桃井

「辰也他會沒事吧？」

「冰室君會沒事的，陽泉的醫療技術是政府等級的，再不行只好請小綠囉〜」

「小綠是只...」

「奇蹟世代的綠間，他的醫療技術是我們之中最強的」

木吉用他的爽朗的笑容向桃井道謝，桃井笑了笑

「你們...還真像以前的我們」

「我們？」

「嗯，奇蹟世代解散前的樣子就是像你們，那時的大家都很快樂」

「桃井小姐和奇蹟世代是什麼關係？」

「因為青梅竹馬的關係，我是他們的情報員，大部分的情報都是我提供的」

「呵呵...青梅竹馬，你說什麼！」

「請問誰是...」

「奇蹟世代的王牌 - 青峰，勒海爾，d，大輝」

「疑！」

 **薩爾西法外海**

惡魔號上的惡魔們正對著洛山赤龍號上的船員咆哮

「快滾！」

「離開這裡！外地人」

葉山不怕那群惡魔反而好奇的看著他們

「玲央姐，他們就是惡魔族啊〜」

「小太郎弟弟，你要小心哦〜他們可是和亞馬遜百合的女人一樣，都是戰鬥民族，而且使用霸氣的技術也不可小覷」

「欸〜好強哦〜」

根武谷搔了搔頭

「可是他們不歡迎我們耶」

赤司走到惡魔們面前，閉起眼睛，當他再次睜眼時釋放霸王色霸氣讓惡魔們閉上嘴巴

「可以請死神出來見我」

謙虛的語氣被他說成是命令，因為赤司的氣息沒有一個惡魔願意出來，直到一個穿著西裝的老鷹惡魔站在赤司面前，彬彬有禮的對他鞠躬

「我是少爺的管家，請問找少爺有事嗎？少爺正在休息，我替你帶話給他」

「沒必要，我有事要當面談」

「少爺說他現在不見客，所以派我過來」

「你這是在違逆我嗎？我的命令是絕對的」

「真失禮...」

一隻手放在老鷹管家的肩上安撫他，那隻手的主人就是死神

「少爺」

死神站在管家面前，面對赤司，對他敬禮

「四皇洛山來到此處有何事？」

「好久不見了，哲也」

「好久不見，赤司君」

「哲也可以告訴我為什麼加入七武海的行列？」

「這只是我自己私自的決定」

「還真不像哲也的作風」

赤司的話有另一種含義，他在試探他面前的黑子，是否是本尊

「適者生存，赤司君，只有變強才能活在新世界上」

「哲也，不請我到薩爾西法坐坐？」

「沒必要」

「你要違逆我嗎？」

「奇蹟世代已解散，我已經沒必要聽從你的命令」

「我的命令是...」

「絕對的。很抱歉，說實話我不是你的狗，要玩你的帝王遊戲請和你的狗們玩」

「這樣說我部下未免太失禮了，哲也」

「"我不需要不聽話的棋子"和誰不喜歡不聽話的狗的人，不用我說也知道是誰」

赤司不繼續聊了，嚴肅的看著黑子

「黑子，加入洛山吧」

「請允許我鄭重的拒絕」

「你一定要一再的違逆我嗎，哲也」

「我不是任何人的"所有物"，我只屬於我自己」

一把剪刀刺向黑子，但是黑子拔出大黑刀抵擋，順勢推回去，赤司接住剪刀後釋放霸王色霸氣撲向黑子，黑子也從容不迫的釋放霸氣

霸王色霸氣的正面衝突，使雙方的船震離

「哲也也擁有嗎？」

「赤司君應該到已經小孩子任性的年紀了，請表現你現在年紀應有的行為」

「哲也變了很多呢」

「除非我的允許，這裡是禁止任何船隻進入的海域，沒事的話請離開」

黑子下了逐客令，赤司也知道再待下去會被強制驅離，雖然他想見識惡魔族的實力，赤司在離開前轉身告訴黑子

「其他人會在沒有我的命令下來到這片海域」

「這片海域不歡迎任何外人，一律強制驅逐」

「真不留情面呢，哲也」

「彼此彼此」

回到洛山本部的赤司聯絡了其他人

「你們應該都看到了這場戰爭的結果」

「嗯，小紫原竟然輸了!」

「更重要的是哲竟然加入七武海」

「黑子所在的島嶼在何處?」

「在海軍本部馬林福特的東北方的海域，無人管轄海域〝惡魔之海〞」


End file.
